060416 - Tough Fucking Luck
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 18:48 -- AP: So... TT: So. AP: Well, I'm out of my cell. TT: I already heard. AP: Not alive yet, but working on it. TT: From Eribus. AP: Alright. So you know the details then? TT: Oh yeah I do TT: 7hough correc7 me if im wrong: You're no7 supposed 7o ge7 help wi7h your ques7? TT: Because if you're allowed 7o ge7 help, I'm 7elepor7ing oVer and kicking your ass TT: Because i7 seems like righ7 now 7ha7 may be helpful AP: I can get advice. I can't leave the planet or cheat. AP: What's got you so riled up? TT: Shockingly, I may be kinda pissed a7 7his whole si7ua7ion TT: Don'7 like 7ha7 Eribus has bo7h liVes on 7he line AP: Well settle down. TT: fine TT: I'm s7ill pissed bu7 fine. AP: I'm pissed about it too. AP: I didn't want this, it was thrust upon me. TT: Well, as 7he old saying goes: "7ough fucking luck" TT: 7his is all riding on you, assuming no one is allowed 7o join you on 7he ques7 i7self AP: Yup. It's solo. TT: Grea7. AP: Not that I can't handle it. AP: But the circumstances are dumb. TT: Well, I don'7 7hink wei7her or no7 you can "handle i7" is 7he issue here TT: shor7 7ime limi7, okay yeah kinda makes sense for a 7ime player AP: Well, if I can't handle it. Eribus' selves may die. TT: Bu7... isn'7 7his all depending on wei7her or no7 you learn some7hing from your ques7? AP: And the time limit isn't a Time thing. It's because the planet is in it's death throes. TT: Despi7e how Vague 7ha7 sounds TT: Eh. So i7's no7 direc7ly a 7ime 7hing. I7's s7ill a 7ime limi7, jus7 a 7ime limi7 because of dea7h TT: s7ill, same sor7a cons7rain7s TT: Jus7. I'm willing 7o be7 you can comple7e your ques7 easy enough TT: bu7 PLEASE TT: learn wha7eVer i7 is 7hey wan7 you 7o learn from 7his ques7 AP: Yeah, yeah. AP: Don't be so antsy, I've got this. TT: I'm me. and 7here are liVes on 7he line. TT: im going 7o be so an7sy you haVe no fucking idea TT: ... yeah 7hough uh TT: good luck AP: Thanks. TT: and fyi: you're basically going 7o haVe 7he en7ire session af7er you if you fuck up TT: so TT: yeah AP: Psh, I won't. TT: ... alrigh7 AP: Though, I'm not the one banking everything on such a shitty gamble. TT: Oh no yeah 7his en7ire 7hing sucks no ques7ion 7here AP: My sprite's MIA. AP: I don't even know where to start. TT: ... your spri7e is gone? TT: 7ha7's odd TT: well uh AP: All I know is my LOUD ass planet is now silent. AP: And my hive got robbed. TT: Hones7ly, considering you need a hin7 and you don'7 haVe much 7ime, AP: I can't even find my Lusus. TT: I'd go 7alk 7o your consor7s if you can find 7hem TT: If 7hey're panicked abou7 7he plane7 dying, 7hey may haVe jus7 s7olen your s7uff TT: ... And your spri7e. And your lusus. TT: Consor7s are kinda dumb AP: How do you steal a Queen Giant Hornet? AP: She's huge. AP: And ornery. TT: I mean i7 would be a really annoying 7ask bu7 i7 can be done AP: I'm expecting my consorts to be beefier than the imps. TT: I7's no7 IMPOSSIBLE, jus7 a bad idea TT: Maybe 7hey are TT: or maybe jus7 one or 7wo really s7rong ones s7ole your s7uff TT: who knows TT: go find 7hem and giVe 7hem a piece of your kinda-dead mind AP: Yeah, we'll see how well that goes. AP: Anyway, that's gotta wait. AP: I'll track down my stuff after I track down my land quest. TT: Smar7 plan TT: For ques7... again, I'd go 7o your consor7s TT: Or jus7 poke around wha7eVer dungeons look impor7an7 AP: Yeah, my only options so far. AP: Maybe I can track down my Denizen. TT: If you can do 7ha7 you'Ve basically found 7he ques7 AP: Maybe. TT: failing 7ha7, your denizen should be able 7o direc7 you TT: Maybe giVe you a cryp7ic bullshi7 hin7 AP: The best I can hope for. AP: I couldn't even get a cryptic bullshit hint before I left. AP: I'll just have to track down whatever civilization is here and see where that leads. AP: What was it like on your planet? TT: My plane7 was a bi7 easier 7han 7his, 7o be fair AP: Were they handing out tips? TT: Once I go7 7o a place wi7h consor7s oh yeah 7hey were handing ou7 so many 7ips TT: I7 was pre77y obVious where 7hey wan7ed me 7o go nex7 TT: ... I'Ve ye7 7o ac7ually go 7here, bu7 AP: Let's hope that's universal. Aaisha's consorts made it pretty obvious too. TT: I suspec7 7ha7 all if no7 mos7 consor7s are useful and s7upid TT: so yeah, go find 7he weird 7alking animals on your land, 7hey'll 7ell you where 7o go TT: bu7 uh. hurry. TT: I don'7 wan7 7o know exac7ly how long your 7ime limi7 is bu7 I doub7 i7s all 7ha7 forgiVing AP: I'm already on it. AP: Though I'm starting to wonder if I can whip up some Time bullshit and jumpstart the gears. TT: Maybe TT: for all I know 7ha7's 7he main goal of your ques7, TT: kinda like how mine inVolVes cleaning ou7 7he wa7er AP: They were moving before. AP: I'm taking it as a sign of the planet being nearly dead. TT: Yeah, 7ha7 sounds abou7 righ7 AP: Your water should have technically always been like that. AP: At least since we got here. AP: Maybe. TT: I'm choosing no7 7o 7hink abou7 7ha7, considering I wen7 swimming in i7, and....... 7he weird black gunk does some creepy s7uff TT: So yes, i choose 7o belieVe 7ha7 your plane7 being silen7 is a sign of i7 dying AP: Eugh. Yeah, okay. TT: so you should book i7 AP: Yeah. AP: I just hope my consorts are still alive. AP: Except the ones who stole my lusus, if they did. TT: If 7hey're aliVe 7hen be7s are 7hey're hur7 TT: So, if you see a consor7 wi7h weird wounds 7ha7 aren'7 from underlings, you know wha7 7o do AP: I do indeed. AP: Enough talking though, I really need to find them soon. TT: Yeah yeah TT: Con7ac7 any of us if you need help AP: Thanks. AP: So yeah, I'm quasi-living already. AP: Actually living if all goes well. AP: See? Death won't hold me. AP: Not my ideal resurrection, but I'll take it. TT: Consider 7ha7 as mo7iVa7ion 7o ge7 your ques7 done. 7he sooner you finish i7, 7he sooner youre aliVe and eVeryone is safe TT: 7hough TT: yeah i7 is impressiVe you manage 7o liVe again af7er being doubly dead TT: 7hough yeah, TT: I'll 7alk 7o you la7er AP: Nothing like forced optimism and sheer will power. AP: Later. -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 19:35 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Heliux